My Butterfly
by Starfire93
Summary: Alois and Ciel spend a quiet evening together in each other's arms, dreaming of a day when they can truly be together. If only for the night, Alois is just happy to be with his bluenette butterfly.


**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy!**

—

"Ciel~! Come on, I want to go to bed!" Alois whined, sitting on the bluenette's desk.

"I asked you to help me sign these an hour ago." The Earl Phantomhive replied, irritated and tired.

"You know I don't want to work, I only like to play~." Alois giggled, leaning over to nibble Ciel's ear.

"If you don't let me finish, we'll be spending the night in my study." Ciel replied, looking into Alois's ocean-blue eyes, as the bluenette rose from the desk and straightened the last pile of papers.

"Mmm, that actually doesn't sound too bad~." Alois purred, coming up behind to push his groin against Ciel's bottom.

The blonde's soft hands quickly grabbed Ciel's hips and ghosted up her body to grab the petite, round breasts that rested beneath her shirt.

"Ah, Alois, stop!" Ciel huffed, pushing her bottom back against him.

Alois chuckled. "So skiddish. You know I can make you feel good. When I get through with you, you won't even remember your name, much less these stupid papers!"

Ciel turned to face him and put a hand on the blonde's cheek. "I'm tired too, alright? Why don't you go ahead and wash up and I'll meet you in bed?"

Alois brought his hands back to Ciel's waist, his eyes half-lidded as he replied, "That's my favorite place to be with you." Ciel's cheeks pinkened as Alois leaned in and stole a kiss.

The blonde lied.

Anywhere was his favorite place to be with Ciel.

He just needed to be with her.

Ciel closed her eyes and deepened their kiss.

Alois was so soft and warm and surprisingly, loving.

Being with him was the best decision she had made since that….that terrible night…

Alois felt the same, Ciel was the one light in his dark life.

The two finally felt like they had something solid, something good in the world to hold onto, since they had become a couple.

Now, with Alois being 19 and Ciel 17, they should have been able to get engaged, to move onto life in wedded bliss….

If only their love did not have to be a secret.

It would never be allowed.

Well, maybe one day…

But they had several obstacles to clear first, the first being their butlers.

Alois and Ciel still kept up appearances in front of Sebastian and Claude that they were rivals.

The two servants had no idea what they really did behind closed doors.

How they really felt about each other…...

Alois and Ciel had sent both Sebastian and Claude away for the weekend and tonight, it was just the two of them.

The other servants were sleeping and the manor was silent.

It felt like they were the only two people in the world.

And so for tonight, the entirety of Phantomhive manor was Alois's favorite place to be with Ciel, simply because it was just her and Alois.

—

Alois was lying on his side with his eyes closed once Ciel finally came to bed.

She entered the room with a sigh, washed up quickly, and changed into her nightshirt.

The bluenette thought Alois was asleep as she slid in the covers.

She jumped and gasped in surprise when she felt warm hands wrapping around her, pulling her to an even warmer body, holding her close.

Alois purred as Ciel turned over in bed and began to kiss him gently.

Perceptions were often quite wrong.

People thought Alois was promiscuous when really, Ciel was the only person he had ever experienced consensual intimacy with.

People thought Ciel was cold, but Alois found the female Earl to be very loving and attentive when they were alone.

Alois pulled Ciel onto his shoulder and Ciel swept her arm over his chest as the two closed their eyes to sleep.

"Ciel~..." Alois hinted, grinning in the darkness.

"In the morning, Alois." Ciel sighed, purposely pushing her breasts against his side, teasing him.

Two could play that game.

"I look forward to it." Alois smirked, letting an arm fall over so a hand could pinch her nipple.

Ciel flinched and hissed, kicking her legs playfully as Alois giggled.

"Love you." Ciel whispered as she fell asleep, scowling in mock irritation.

"Love you…..." Alois whispered back. "My butterfly."

Both had been through unspeakable horrors in their past, terrible events…..

But lying there, warm in bed, wrapped in each other's arms…

Lying there, they were both safe from the nightmares of yesterday.

And they would find a way to be together tomorrow…

As long as they had each other.


End file.
